


movies.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Saturday night movie nights were their thing.or: family movie nights are a Skywalker tradition.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	movies.

**Author's Note:**

> day 16, drabble 16.
> 
> Prompt 016 - movies.

Saturday night movie nights were their thing. Padmé and Leia would make the popcorn while Anakin and Luke chose the movie one week, and then the roles were reversed the next. It was a tradition that continued until the twins were old enough to be out on their own, but they'd still occasionally stay home so the whole family could watch a movie together. Once the twins were off to university, Anakin and Padmé settled into a new routine. They made the popcorn and chose the movie together, but they didn't always watch the movie the way they had before.


End file.
